


Lucifer(中文翻译)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 时间旅行，战后设定。Harry因寻找灵魂伴侣而意外回到过去遇见Tom Riddle的故事。Author: leontina (Leontina)Link:http://archiveofourown.org/works/5476967





	Lucifer(中文翻译)

1.

 

Harry叹了口气，他的呼吸让身边的窗户泛起了一层白雾。

 

临近午夜，八年级的宿舍里，伴随着震耳欲聋的音乐和更响亮的笑声，新年派对正如火如荼地进行着。Harry并不想加入他的朋友们；他们都是成双成对的，而他讨厌当电灯泡的感觉。更不用提他内心的些许嫉妒。

击败Voldemort之后，Harry和Ginny发现彼此不再合适，Ginny现在和Neville过得很开心。在他终于接受自己是双性恋后，他和Draco Malfoy开始了一段爱恨交织的试探性的交往，最后也无疾而终。因为Draco只注重感官，而Harry渴望更深层的羁绊。

从那以后，Harry一直闷闷不乐的。Luna看到他郁郁寡欢的模样后，带给他一本书作为圣诞礼物——《寻找真爱》，由她的曾姑母撰写。但讽刺的是，这位作者终身未婚。

Harry当面向Luna道了谢，背地却对此有些不屑。但在他的朋友们扔下他庆祝新年之时，他却忍不住翻动这本书。书里的内容大多稀奇古怪，比如能吸引潜在恋人的草药，或是能阻止一个人的灵魂伴侣恋爱的咒语，直到他们遇见命中注定的另一半。

然而，其中有一条咒语引起了Harry的兴趣——它能告诉读者，他们的灵魂伴侣到底是谁。

午夜钟声将近，音乐和笑声渐渐消散。他知道情侣们都在等待钟声敲响十二分的那一刻，去分享亲吻。尽管他知道应该为朋友们感到开心，他的胃还是难受地抽搐了一下。

那条咒语也没什么坏处，为什么不试一下呢？如果它毫无效果，Harry只用更努力地去寻找对的人。但假如它是真的，他至少知道了这世上确实存在一个这样的人，能让他像他的朋友一样开心的人。

离午夜还有几分钟，Harry下定了决心。他抽出魔杖，推开窗户，呼吸着寒冷而清新的空气。

“Siroma murevihim ad，”Harry念完咒语后，自己都不确定会发生什么。也许会出现他的灵魂伴侣的图片，或是他脑海里会浮现出对方的名字。又或者这个咒语是假的，什么都不会发生。

Harry能听到他的朋友们在一起倒计时，他不由得因为什么都没发生而感到一丝失落。

离午夜还有八秒，Harry犹豫着应不应该下楼，在朋友前露个面，这样他看起来就不会那么可悲。

还剩五秒时，他迈出了一步，然后几乎因胃里的翻滚而跌倒。他喘息着，紧紧捂住自己的腰，一阵头晕突然袭来。他唯一能意识到的是，他的朋友们一齐大喊着倒计时的最后几秒。

在倒计时“一”时，房间天旋地转，把Harry也卷入其中。他眼前晃过无数斑斓的色彩，然后他开始下坠——仿佛坠落了几个小时，尽管实际上可能只有几秒——直至他重重地落到了柔软而温暖的东西上。

周围的一切停止了旋转。但Harry仍将头埋入掌心，等待着头疼和恶心的症状缓解。

然后有人清了清嗓子——离他非常近的人——Harry意识到他掉了什么东西上时，迷茫感瞬间消失。他将双手从脸前移开，转过头想要向那个被他坐在大腿上的人道歉——然而，当他看清了对方的脸时，他立即从对方身上跳开，拔出了自己的魔杖。

“怎么回事！”Harry厉声说。他瞪目结舌地望着Tom Riddle，所有人中，他居然遇到的是他。“你已经死了！你本应该死了的！”

“奇怪的是，”Tom柔声道，他黯绿的眼眸上下打量着Harry。“我觉得自己活得很好。”

“你怎么做到的？”Harry质问道，他颤抖的手快要抓不稳魔杖。他不知道为什么他现在还没向对方施咒，但冥冥中有一股强大的力量阻止了他这么做。“我漏过了哪一个吗？为什么你还活着？”

他们一直确信所有的魂器都已被毁，但一定有哪个是漏网之鱼。然而，面前的人并不像Voldemort那样有着蛇一样的外表，为什么他以年轻的Tom Riddle的形象复活了？他看起来不超过20岁，和Harry在冥想盆的记忆中看到的一模一样，如恶魔般英俊。

“只要你还没死，那你当然会活着。”Tom懒洋洋地说。他终于掏出了自己的魔杖，但并没有向Harry念咒的意思。“真是遗憾，一个能打破我设下的所有防护咒，并正好落到我大腿上的男孩，却是个疯子。我本希望你会聪明一点。”

Harry脸颊发烫，他开始感到不太对劲。Tom表现得就像他之前从未见过自己一样，但这很可能是个花招，用来骗他放松警惕。

“我才没疯呢，”Harry毫不相让，他的视线一刻都没有离开Tom的脸。

“你没有给我这么相信的理由。”Tom直率地说。在Harry意识到发生了什么事之前，他就被缴械了，他的魔杖直接飞入了Tom掌心。

这一切毫无道理可言。Voldemort一直对Harry有种病态的执念，他从不会放过任何羞辱或折磨Harry的机会。即使Voldemort恢复了年轻的外表，他也不会恢复以前的人格或是多一份理智。但是，现在的问题是，Harry是怎么到这里，遇见他的？

然后，他回忆起了那个揭示灵魂伴侣的咒语。但是——那个咒语一定出了什么可怕的差错；可能由于Tom曾经附在Harry灵魂上的那一片魂片，造成了混淆。

现在他失去了魔杖，只能任人摆布，事情不会变得更糟了。Harry最终把目光从Tom脸上移开，开始观察周围的环境。他在一间狭窄的书房里，墙边靠着书架、红色天鹅绒扶手椅和一张桌子——桌上有一份报纸。

Tom仍未对Harry用恶咒，所以Harry心安理得地跑到了桌边，抓起了报纸。

报纸封面是一张看起来年轻得多的Dumbledore照片——另一个本应该已经死去的人——Harry在不起眼的一角发现了他想要的。报纸从他手中滑落，重新掉回了桌上。他脑海中盘旋着一个日期——1945年，12月31日。

“那是今天的日期吗？”Harry轻声问道。他听见Tom靠近他的脚步声，但没有回头。

Tom停在了他的身后，贴的很近。他的一只手臂撑在Harry身侧，张开的手掌贴在报纸上。一瞬间Harry不得不闭上双眼，突然感觉无法呼吸。

“五分钟前是的，现在那是昨天的日期了，”Tom回答，他的指甲在报纸的Dumbledore脸上划出了一道深深的痕迹。“一个男孩，到底有什么理由，才会连今天的日期都不知道？”

“我的名字是Harry，”Harry紧咬着牙说，“而且我的事与你无关。”

“从你打破我的保护咒，并掉到我的腿上的那一刻起，你的事就与我有关了，”Tom一口回绝。但他紧贴着Harry后背的身体放松了不少。“我还剩一个空房间，你可以住下来；我很怀疑像你这样迷糊的人有没有归身之处。”

Harry猛地转过身，然后立刻后悔这么做了；他现在被困在桌子和Tom之间，而Tom的身高令他感到相形见绌。

“我，”Harry开口道，他咽了咽口水，试着让自己的声音听起来有自信一些。“我不必待在这儿。我要去找Dumbledore，然后他能把我送回家。”

“像你这种情况是回不到家的了，亲爱的Harry，”Tom说，他的嘴角轻轻上扬。

“哪种情况？”Harry回了一句，尽可能站直身体，让自己显得高一点。

“你说呢，”Tom说，挑了挑眉，给了Harry一个会意的眼神，使得对方一把揪住他的领口。

“除此之外，”当Harry不愿回答时，Tom继续说道。“那个人刚打败了Grindelwald，因此树敌众多。你要怎样才能接近他呢？——在没有魔杖，容我多加一句——在不被送到疯人院的情况下？你最好留在这里。”

“凭什么？那样你就可以杀了我吗？”Harry尽全力瞪着Tom，但对方毫无所动。

“你怎么会认为我是个杀人犯？”Tom询问道，听起来非常无辜，但他们都知道他的罪行。如果现在是1946年，那么Tom应该刚满19岁，而且至少已经杀了4个人了。“那这样如何，你和我呆在一起，如果我觉得你值得信任，我就把魔杖还给你。在此期间，你可以好好从你的——我很确定是暂时性的——精神失常中恢复过来。然后，如果你仍然相信Dumbledore是无所不能的，你可以去找他帮忙。”

Harry很讨厌承认这一点，但Tom把他困住了。没有魔杖，Harry寸步难行。他身无分文，买不起一根新魔杖。而且他不能大摇大摆地走进霍格沃兹；如果他直接闯入，更加证明了他不可信任。

Harry很清楚Tom别有用心，但他愿意收留Harry，如果他打算杀了Harry，他早就会这么做了。Tom明显对Harry的时间旅行问题抱有怀疑，但他不知道Harry的底牌，这给了Harry初步的优势。

或许与Tom一起呆在过去，可以给Harry一个阻止他成为Voldemort的机会。

所以Harry接受了Tom让他住进自己家的邀请，他彻夜未眠，努力不去想他去找灵魂伴侣，结果却遇见Tom Riddle这件事究竟意味着什么。

 

 

***

 

2.

 

40年代的生活与90年代并无多大不同。

街上仍然人潮喧嚣，女士们闲聊着，小孩们嬉戏打闹，咖啡店里坐满了情侣。古灵阁高高耸立、闪闪发光——好吧，这一点倒是有点不同，鉴于Harry此时尚未闯入古灵阁，并从巨龙的追捕下逃出生天。显而易见，时尚改变了，扫帚和坩埚的款式简洁很多，但除此之外，对角巷的时间似乎是凝固的。

Tom在早晨唤醒了Harry，告诉他今天得陪自己一起去博金-博克工作。尽管Harry不怎么想一整天都呆在那个沉闷的商店，但这至少说明Tom还未谋杀Hepzibah Smith——他是在杀了她之后才辞去那份工作的，这也意味着Tom此时只做了两个魂器。

他们步入翻倒巷时，并没有人向他们多看一眼。这个在他的时代被众人避之不及的地方，显然此时还很正常。考虑到Grindelwald曾非常活跃，这一点非常蹊跷。但也可能因为Voldemort的势力范围主要集中在英国，这导致了随时间流逝，翻倒巷越发为人们所不齿。

Tom突然停住了脚步，使得Harry一头撞上了他。“紧跟着我走。”Tom低声说。“像你这样的漂亮男孩对这里的老巫婆来说，就像金矿一样。”

“那你是如何每天避开她们的？”Harry愤愤不平地小声嘀咕，一点都不乐意被Tom称为“漂亮男孩”，直到Tom露出了一个得意的微笑，他才意识到自己刚说了些什么。“呃，我的意思是——”

“别走丢就好，亲爱的，”Tom坚定地说，Harry对他怒目而视。

不知怎的，Tom说“亲爱的”这个词的语气既讨人喜欢，又居高临下。

他和Tom一起穿过翻倒巷，一路上遇到的女巫和流浪汉确实都在远处向他们暗送秋波，但他们似乎对Tom——附带着对Harry——敬而远之。当然，翻倒巷的底层住户显然比经常光顾对角巷的那些人要畏惧Tom得多。

Tom推开门时，博金-博克商店门上的铃铛响了一声，他们面前站着一个头发稀疏灰白的矮个子老头。

“早上好，Caractacus，”Tom致意，他故意无视了他的雇主对Harry的怒视。

“他是谁？”Caractacus边在衬衫上擦了擦沾满灰尘的双手，边气喘吁吁地问。“是你的朋友吗，Tom？”

“Alphard Black的表亲，”Tom点了点头。“一个私生子，你知道的，但他的血统仍然重要。”

“是吗？”Caractacus低声咕哝道。他的眼神温和了不少，但肢体动作中仍带有怀疑。“我的兄弟Herbert和你家族的人联姻了。这么说来，你是Odin同父异母的兄弟？”

“Orion的兄弟，没错，”Harry轻松地纠正了他。“我听说他马上要和Walburga订婚了。”

“原谅我，”Caractacus的态度缓和了许多。“我已经老了；记不得名字。”

“他今天都得和我呆在一起，”Tom说，他的口吻比一个员工应有的更强硬。但他似乎总能全身而退。“他不会添麻烦的，Caractacus，我向你保证。”

Caractacus沉思了一会儿。“别碰这里的任何东西，男孩，”他点点头说。“一切损失都要按原价赔偿，不管你付不付得起。我要去办公室了，Tom；帮我好好看着这里。”

“当然，”Tom脸上带着冰冷的微笑，回答道。他再次恢复成了一个尽职尽责的好员工。Caractaus走向他的办公室后，Toms示意Harry一起和他站到柜台后面。“你知道Black家族的家谱，我对你是个私生子的猜测说中了吗？”

Harry当然知道Black家族的家谱——他曾长时间地呆在格里莫广场，凝视着那条挂毯，一遍遍地抚过Sirius名字曾在的焦黑的小圆洞。

“我的父母曾经结婚了——”Harry简短地回答道。

“去世了还是离婚了？”Tom步步紧逼，他察觉到Harry用了“曾”这个字。

“去世了，”Harry说。“因你而死”这几个字几乎要脱口而出。

“我的父母也一样，”Tom回答。他们的另一个相似之处——他俩的父亲都被Tom杀了。

铃声又响了一遍，有顾客走了进来。Tom与顾客交谈甚欢，Harry在一旁默不作声，Tom让人移不开视线，真的，看着他是如何轻而易举地让别人——除了Harry之外的人——在他身边感到自在，如何用自己的魅力让别人做他想要的事——比如，让他们买一件没有魔法的珠宝饰品，换在其他情况下，无论Tom还是顾客都不会多看它一眼。

商店忙碌异常，Tom步伐轻盈地穿行于顾客之间，Harry则忙于用刚找到的羽毛笔和羊皮纸写信。

Luna的曾姑母这时应该还只是一位年轻女士，但愿她能告诉Harry更多关于灵魂伴侣的事。书封上的广告说所有的咒语和创意都由她发明，这意味着她有希望能解除这个咒语。

‘亲爱的Lovegood女士’他写道。

‘我最近无意发现了一个你创造的咒语，据说能向我揭示我的灵魂伴侣是谁。然而，我最终回到了我生活的时代的几十年前，而且有了一个我丝毫不感兴趣的灵魂伴侣。灵魂伴侣到底意味着什么？可以解除吗？’

他知道自己已经透露了太多，不过从她的书中判断，Luna的曾姑母就像Luna一样是个思想开放的人。他没有写上自己的名字，但他知道只要她用同一只猫头鹰回信，他就能收到答复。

门上的铃再次响起，Harry抬头望去，然后几乎吓了一跳。一个很胖的红发女人走进了门，他之前只在记忆中见过她——Hepzibah Smith。

“Tom！”她大声喊道，大步流星地走向Tom，一只手搂住了他。Tom似乎容忍了这一举动，朝她灿烂一笑。

“Hepzibah，多么美妙的惊喜啊，”Tom说，听起来就像一个乖孩子拜访他亲爱的祖母一样。“今天毫无生趣，直到你的到来。”

“噢，别提了，Tom，”Hepzibah愉快地说，“你都要让我这个老太太脸红了。”

“老？一点都不，”Tom嗤之以鼻，Hepzibah咯咯地笑了起来。

尽管他知道Tom只是在迷惑这个女人，以便之后杀了她，偷走她的财物，一股奇怪的嫉妒仍然席卷了Harry全身。他握紧了拳头，羽毛笔在手中应声而断。

Tom和Hepzibah一齐望向他，Harry忍受着手上的疼痛，朝他们露出了一个礼貌的微笑。

“他是实习生吗？”Hepzibah询问道。

“我朋友的朋友，”Tom回答道。“他脑袋昨天受了点严重的伤，我自愿照顾他。”

“你真好，Tom，”Hepzibah边说，边拍了拍Tom的肩膀。

Harry翻了个白眼，将羽毛笔的残骸从掌心清理干净。

“我只是顺路来打个招呼，Tom，”Hepzibah继续说。“我明天还会来这里逛逛，但现在我马上就要与我的姐妹会面。拿着这个，你工作这么辛苦，给自己买点好东西。”

她递给Tom一袋硬币，然后转身去找她的姐妹。

Hepzibah显然是个傻瓜，沦陷在微笑和溢美之辞中。但她本不应该死。Harry现在既然亲眼见到了她，就不会允许这一切发生。

 

***

 

3.

 

“今晚你得呆在自己房间里，”Tom在一个夜晚对他说。“我一会有朋友要过来，他们不会希望看到你的。”

他仿佛重新回到了Dursley家。

Harry和Tom在一起住了三天，但这是Tom第一次表现出他不只是个擅长推销和客服的零售店员工。Harry很怀疑Tom的‘朋友们’实际上是沃尔普及斯骑士的成员——食死徒最早的原型。

“我都不知道自己的存在这么让你讨厌，Tom，”Harry评价道。他时不时地会学着Tom的语气说话，但Harry缺乏那种自然流露的个人魅力。

Tom的嘴角上扬了几个弧度，他俯身凑到了Harry脸边。Harry很讨厌对方长得这么高——Harry最近终于长到了可以被称为高个子的程度，但Tom比他还要高五六英寸。

“你拒绝将你的姓氏和血统告诉我，我亲爱的，”Tom柔声低语。他总是显得比Harry有魅力——虽然这并不是什么难事。“我的朋友们对麻瓜种不那么友好，如果他们怀疑你是麻瓜种的话……”

“我不是麻瓜种，”Harry说。他能听出对方语气中的威胁——或许是警告。他怀疑Tom会不会让他们杀了他——如果Tom想要Harry死，他早就亲自动手了——但他很确定如果Tom的朋友们折磨他，Tom会袖手旁观，装作无能为力的样子。

“姓氏是？”Tom向他施压。但Harry只是紧抿着嘴唇，摇了摇头。

Harry这个名字足够普通，不会让Tom多想什么。但“Potter”这个姓氏说出去太冒险了。随便挑一个家族的姓氏也不是个好的选择，因为Tom可能会盘问他；而且Tom明显知道他不是Black家族的，鉴于对方有不少来自那个家族的“朋友”。

Tom用锐利的目光扫了Harry一眼，壁炉里冒出碧绿色的火焰，飞路粉生效了。壁炉中走出了两个男人；其中一个留着金色长发、下巴发尖，一看就是Lucius Malfoy的父亲。还有一个高个子的男子。他黑玉般的头发、冷酷的灰色眼睛让Harry深深回忆起了Sirius。

“Abraxas，Alphard，”Tom张开手臂，向他们致意。“这位是Harry，我现在的房客。今晚他会呆在他自己的房间里。”

Abraxas和Alphard交换了一个会意的眼神，随后Abraxas露出了一个非常像Draco的假笑。

Tom转身面对Harry，将双手放在他肩上，轻轻地推了一下。“回房间去，Harry，亲爱的。”

Harry翻了个白眼，但顺从了。他回房间的路上能感到三个男人都紧盯着他。他仍然没有魔杖，他讨厌失去魔杖的感觉；如果Tom不急着把他的魔杖还给他的话，他必须得买根新的。

Harry想着去博金-博克旁边的商店找份工作。这样他可以攒够足够的钱买新魔杖，还可以利用这个机会，在不被Tom发现的情况下监视Tom。尽管Tom可能已经察觉到Harry知道他痴迷黑魔法的事了，但他在Harry面前没有表现出黑魔王的样子。而Harry对他看不到的事无能为力。

Harry能听到更多的人通过飞路粉来到了Tom家里，谈话声很大，然后突然寂静下来——毫无疑问，Tom用了一个隔音咒。Harry怀疑Tom把他房间的门也锁上了，于是转了一下门把手，果不其然地发现自己打不开门。

Harry叹了口气，瘫倒在了自己床上，将脸埋入自己手心。

这是正确的选择，他反复告诉自己。跑去找Dumbledore可能会使Harry的处境变得不那么危险，然后他有可能会回到自己的时代，但那样Harry就失去了一个在一切太迟前，拯救世界的可能。

Harry猜不透Tom让自己与他住在一起的原因，但这给了Harry一个阻止Tom成为Voldemort的机会。Harry可以监视着Tom，防止他犯下罪行，甚至可以接近他，获取他的信任。仅仅因为现状让他感觉不适，就逃之夭夭，只会让可怕的历史再次重演。

然后是棘手的灵魂伴侣的问题。就在这个时候，一只猫头鹰出现在了窗边，鸟喙紧紧地叼着一封信。在那只猫头鹰能开始啄窗户之前，Harry匆匆跑到窗台，以免引起Tom的注意。他从它身上取下了那封信。

回信用龙飞凤舞的潦草字迹写成，Harry必须仔细辨认才能看清上面的内容。信上写道：

‘多么令人激动！一个时间旅行者！灵魂伴侣极其罕见，我的咒语本来只能让你看到灵魂伴侣的幻影，但事实上它让你穿越了时光，这证明他确实是你的命定之人！给爱一个机会吧——你来到这里是有理由的！’

Harry叹了口气，将信在指尖揉皱。

不知为何，被证实他确实被困在了过去并不是件坏事。至少不像被告知他违背了时间的法则，只为了他的灵魂伴侣在一起那样糟糕——他的灵魂伴侣正是杀了Harry父母的凶手，而且终将成为历史上最可怕的黑魔王。

诚然，Tom是个魅力非凡的人。但这改变不了他是个不计代价追求永生的反社会的事实，最终他会变得精神错乱。但问题在于，Harry不是和嗜血的Voldemort住在一起，而是和迷人的、充满领袖气质的Tom相处，后者太容易让人为他动心。

 

  
***

 

4.

 

当Harry第二天早晨醒来时，他立即意识到房间里还有另外一个人。他条件反射地去摸藏在枕头底下的魔杖，但它当然不在那儿。

“为什么你这么害怕？”一旁传来了Tom的声音，Harry转过头，发现Tom就坐在房间角落的椅子上。“这里的什么东西让你如此警惕，本能地去战斗？”

“你，”Harry诚实地回答道。Tom的眼中闪过一道红光。他朝Harry狡黠地微笑了一下。

“你仍然不信任我，”Tom说——他语气中没有疑问。

“难道你信任我吗？”Harry回击道。“你承诺过的，一旦你觉得可以信任我了，就把魔杖还给我。”

“你对承诺的态度，又有几分认真呢？”Tom从椅子上站起身，三步两步穿过房间，在床边坐下。“如果你足够明智，就不会太多。”

“我总是试着看见每个人身上的善，”Harry说，他突然注意到了Tom吞咽时喉结的颤动，以及他暗绿的眼眸中的点点蓝色。

“对除了我之外的每个人。”这依然不是个疑问。

当Harry早已知道Tom会变成什么时，他又怎么能看到他的善？

“给我一个去看到它的理由，”Harry说，他不确定Tom身上是否能存在这种东西。

Tom没有马上回答，他的目光游过了Harry全身。“如果你想看到的话，得靠近点才行。”

Harry匆匆缩回了手，这场对话变得越来越像调情，超出了他的接受范围。

 

“我要去找份工作，”他急匆匆地转移了话题，转而宣布道。“我得去翻倒巷到处打听，看看能找到什么差事。”

Harry的第一个目的地是棺材屋，就在博金-博克商店正对面，Harry很开心地发现从店里他能望见对面商店的情况，尽管他的视线被商品稍稍遮挡住了。

棺材屋主要出售通灵术相关的商品以及联络死者的工具，Harry非常清楚通灵术不能让死者复活到与以前无异——尽管阴尸的存在证明了它具有一定程度上的可行性——但总体来说，涉及死者的魔法是所有魔法中最黑暗的之一。

有人在Harry背后清了清嗓子。“需要我帮忙吗？”

Harry转过身，与一个像极了骷髅的人面对面。他骨瘦如柴、脸颊消瘦、头发稀疏，而且甚至比Tom还要高。他外表并不苍老，可能年近四十，但他衣服的款式甚至比1940年的还要古老，带有维多利亚时代的风格。

“原谅我这幅样子，”那个男人说，嘴唇下露出了两道獠牙。“我很长时间都没吸过血了。”

一切都说得通了，一个吸血鬼开的死亡巫术主题的商店，但Harry仍不知道该如何面对一只饥饿的吸血鬼。

“别担心，”那个男人察觉到了Harry的担忧，继续说道。“杀了你这么可爱的孩子会是一件憾事，如果我开始吸你的鲜血，就会一发不可收。我的名字是Serafino。”

他伸出一只骨瘦如柴的手，Harry只犹豫了一刹那，然后和他握了握手。

“勇敢的孩子，”Serafino咕哝了一声，放开了Harry的手，又将他的手指移到Harry额头前。“多么有趣的伤疤啊，你曾被死神标记过。”

“我从死神手中逃脱了，”Harry说。“我想在这里工作。”

Serafino从Harry身上收回了手，用锐利的目光打量着Harry。

“像你这样的年轻人一般不会走进这种商店，然后向吸血鬼要一份工作，”Serafino开口道，他用指甲划破自己的嘴唇，然后舔食伤口冒出的鲜血。“你的意图何在？”

“与你无关，”Harry回答。“我对这种魔法非常熟悉；我面对过阴尸和魂器，我知道死亡圣器真的存在。我见过帷幔，听到过里面的声音。”

“这样的言论会把你送进疯人院的，”Serafino拉长了语调说。但他脸上露出了一个笑容。“多么幸运啊，我正好疯到相信这一切。如果你要我给你一份工作，我需要知道你的名字。”

“名字是Harry，”他回答。

Serafino回办公室去取几份文件，Harry趁机望了博金-博克商店一眼。Tom正和一位顾客一起，但他突然抬起了头，目光锁住了Harry；隔着一整条街，Harry都能感到他强烈的视线。

“他是个奇怪的男孩，”Serafino说——Harry甚至没听见他什么时候回来了。“你可能了解死亡，但这不意味着你了解邪恶。”

“噢，别担心，”Harry说。“我很了解它。”

 

 

***

 

5.

 

“你看起来不像是通灵者，”他们回到家后，Tom说。

Tom坚持要和Harry一起上下班，尽管一路上他一言未发，直到现在才开口。

“没人会是真正的通灵者，不是吗？”Harry纠正道。“复活死者是不可能做到的——你最多只能复活他们的身体。即使是复活石，也不能带回完整的灵魂。”

“你相信死亡圣器的存在？”Tom边问，边将Harry推向沙发，然后在他旁边坐下。

近来Tom越来越频繁地与Harry进行身体接触，不放过任何一个触碰他的机会。

“我们生活在一个在有些人视之为疯狂的魔法世界，所以为什么要让我们的思想被藩篱束缚呢？”Harry回答。当他意识到自己听起来多么像Luna时，内心畏缩了一下。

“只有当你选择被束缚时，界限才能约束你，我亲爱的，”Tom轻声说，他向Harry身上靠的更近了，直到他们之间再无任何间隙。

Harry咽了下口水，从Tom身上传来了出乎意料的温暖，但为什么会是出乎意料的呢？现在的他仍然像人一样，他的灵魂已经破碎，但并不是无可挽回。

“你要留心那个店主，”Tom强调道。“吸血鬼不值得被信任。”

“如果他杀了我，你会想念我吗，亲爱的？”Harry挑起了眉，漫不经心地用手指划过自己的脖颈。Tom的目光追随着这个动作，然后饥渴地舔了舔嘴唇。

“死在那种生物手中，对你来说是种浪费，”Tom说，他的手指若即若离地抚过Harry的脸庞，Harry呆住了。“我知道他对你的伤疤很感兴趣。是什么咒语造成了那个伤疤？”

当Tom的手指描摹出他额头伤疤的形状时，相应地，一股愉悦的暖流扩散到他的全身，Harry惊愕地倒吸一口气。他本以为伤疤会像Voldemort触碰时一样燃起刺痛感，但与此相反，他体内的每一根神经都因欲望而燃烧。

即使是Tom，也匆忙地缩回了手。他皱着眉，垂眸凝视着自己的手指。“奇怪，”他喃喃自语，当他再将手伸向Harry的伤疤时，仅仅将手指悬在了它的上空。“它的形状看起来像是因杀戮咒留下的。”

Harry希望Tom没听到他猛然的吸气声。“没人能逃过死亡，然而我做到了。”

“没人能打破我的防护咒，然而你做到了，”Tom提醒道。他睁大了眼，一眨不眨地盯着Harry。“魔法的界限只有那些有能力的人才能打破。”

“那死亡的界限呢？”Harry问道，他清楚自己的问题可能有些过头。

Tom顿了一瞬，Harry必须移开目光，躲避Tom炙热的视线。“这世上存在着战胜死亡的方法。”Tom开口道，“但只有那些愿意在途中割碎生命的人才能做到。”

“怎么做到？”Harry继续逼问。当Tom猛然站起身时，他知道自己越界了。

“你接受不了这种残酷的方法，”Tom嘶声说，一瞬间他眼中闪过了一道红光。“但正如你所言，你试着看到每个人身上的善，所以说不定没人会尝试这种方法——换言之，如果你真的相信每个人都是善良的话。”

“我相信每个人都有成为好人的潜在可能，”Harry以坚定的语气纠正他，也站了起来。毕竟，在最后的时刻，他都给了Voldemort一次忏悔的机会。而如果他能给Voldemort一次机会，那么他也能给Tom同样的机会。

“你很难定义善，”Tom边说，边偏了偏头。“在一些人眼中是善的事，在另一些人眼中是恶的。人生不是能简单用善恶划分的。”

“世界上只有强者和弱者，”Harry替他说完了这句话，引用了Voldemort曾对他说过的句式。

“正是如此，”Tom点了点头。“而我，最亲爱的Harry，要成为强者。”

 

***

 

6.

 

Harry不知不觉中适应了简单的日常生活。

每天早晨，他通常会在Tom的凝视中醒来。尽管这有点让人毛骨悚然，但他现在对此已经不以为奇。他们会一起步行去上班，一路上闲聊着。自从那个Tom差点失去镇静自若的风度的夜晚后，他就再也没展现出半分黑暗面。每次Harry旁敲侧击，也被他轻而易举地转移了话题。

有时候Tom的朋友们会来拜访，然后Harry就被锁在自己房间里，听不到他们在谈些什么。然而，他们总是让他单独待着。他也情愿假装他们不在这儿。

在此期间，Serafino终于想方设法吸够了血，他看上去完全像换了个人似的。Harry不想知道其中的缘由，但Serafino不再是一具骷髅了，现在他有一层苍白的皮肤，银灰色的眼睛似乎焕发着光芒。

Harry不知道Serafino为什么要雇用他，大多数工作日他都无所事事地坐着，研究每一件展览品，偶尔警告顾客棺材屋不会对他们的死亡或被恶魔附身负责。Harry猜想Serafino只是喜欢有他作伴。

Harry无事可做的时候，他就朝街对面的博金-博克商店张望，看Tom完美无缺地扮演着店员的角色。Hepzibah Smith几乎每天都去那家商店，每次都会给Tom带件礼物。她似乎被他深深迷住了，这终将是一场悲剧，除非Harry能拯救她。

Tom全然不知的是，Harry已经用他的第一笔薪水给自己买了一根新魔杖。虽然不如以前的顺手，但也够用了，给了他不少安全感。所以在一个下午，当他看到Hepzibah抱着一堆购物袋从博金-博克商店出来时，Harry忙对Serafino喊道他要去午休，然后匆匆跟在她身后。

一个精心瞄准的魔咒割开了其中一个袋子，商品撒了一地。

“噢！”Harry惊叫了一声，急忙赶到她身边，装作要帮忙的样子。“让我帮你捡起来。”

他挥了一下魔杖，散落一地的商品缓缓浮到空中，飘进了另一个袋子里。

“你，”Hepzibah说。“你是Tom的朋友，不是吗？”

“是的，”Harry点头答道。“实际上，我正希望能遇到你呢。我，呃，需要和你聊一下关于Tom的事。”

“为什么？”Hepzibah毫不客气地问，“Tom还好吗？他遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

“差不多吧，没错，”Harry回答。“听着，我们能私下谈谈吗？”

Hepzibah摇了摇头。“我不会跟你去任何地方的；要么你现在告诉我Tom出了什么事，要么我就要走了。”

Harry停顿了一下，他不知道该怎么对Hepzibah说，才使自己听起来不像个妄想狂或精神分裂患者。他不想吓着Hepzibah，只想提醒她Tom并不是表里如一。

“Tom是，”Harry开口道，他皱了皱眉，不知道该怎么说完这句话。“Tom在，呃，打你的宝物的主意。博克想做笔好买卖，他知道你的宝物很值钱，所以派Tom试着接近你，以使你以低得多的价格把它卖给他。”

Hepzibah愣愣地盯了他一会儿。Harry回想起了在记忆中，她看到Tom脸上的贪婪神情和眼中闪烁的红光时，一瞬间对他产生的怀疑。但她随后沉下脸，狠狠地朝Harry的手臂挥了一巴掌。

“骗子！”她厉声说。几个路人朝这边望了一眼，她不由得放低了嗓音。“Tom是个友善体贴的年轻人。那个可怜的男孩是个孤儿，你知道的，他告诉过我，我就像他梦寐以求的祖母一样。你怎么敢这样说他的坏话！”

“Hepzibah，”Harry试着辩解，但那个女人怒吼着打断了他。

“你应该叫我Smith女士！”

“Hepzibah？”传来了Tom的声音，Harry恨不得立刻消失在原地。“一切都还好吗？”

“不，一点都不好，”她情绪激动地回答道。“这个男孩在试图诽谤你。”

“我真的没有，”Harry抗议道。Hepzibah再次朝他手臂上挥了一拳，让他痛得缩了一下。

“说谎！”她又厉声呵斥道。“他说你是个骗子，只是在利用我。”

“Hepzibah，”Tom温柔地开口了。“我没有利用你，你是知道的。但正如我之前跟你说的那样，Harry脑部有点问题，他有时候会产生幻觉。但他并无恶意。”

当Hepzibah温柔地去拍Tom的肩膀时，Tom狠狠地越过她瞪了Harry一眼。

“你肯照顾这个男孩，真是太好心了，”她说，“如果是我的话，他早就被关进疯人院了。”

“他需要的只是一点耐心，”Tom回答。他从Hepzibah旁边离开，站在了Harry身边，手臂环住Harry的肩膀。他的手抓得很紧，这个动作的力度大到不仅仅是为了表示善意。“明天见，Hepzibah。”

话刚说完，Tom就把Harry拖到了一条远离主干大道的小巷，直到Harry想方设法将Tom的手从自己身上甩下来，Tom才放开他。

“让我们都别伪装了，Tom，”Harry怒气冲冲地说，“我们都清楚你不是什么好人，Hepzibah有得知这一点的权利。”

“如果我说不呢？”Tom反驳道。他向Harry走近了一步，直到Harry被困在Tom和建筑物的墙壁之间。“为什么Hepzibah对你这么重要？”

确实，如果Tom不杀了Hepzibah，他可以轻而易举地找到另一个有珍贵的传家宝的顾客作为目标。但历史选中了Hepzibah。Harry也终于接受了他想拯救的不只是Hepzibah，还有Tom这个事实。

Tom已经做了两个魂器。但他相对来说还比较正常，还是人类。然而在谋杀了Hepzibah之后，Tom杳无音信，周游四方，在黑魔法的泥潭中越陷越深，以接近怪物的形象重新出现在众人眼前。Hepzibah是Tom成为Voldemort的催化剂。

Harry意识到，他能接受Tom，而不是Voldemort作为自己的灵魂伴侣。他不必自己打败Tom，只需要改变让Tom变成Voldemort的那条路。

“Hepzibah对我来说无关紧要，”Harry说，因为这就是他能说的一切；他不能告诉Tom真相。

Tom将手伸到到Harry的胸前，展开手指。Tom的手又温暖又沉重。Harry想要更多；他想要Tom的温暖和触碰，他想要Tom仍然是Tom。

“你真奇怪，Harry，”Tom柔声说道，但他眼中有火焰燃烧。“你使我气恼，但又令我着迷。你天真又愚蠢，却看起来比其他人知道得都多。你对我了如指掌，然而我却对你知之甚少。你真是一个谜，我亲爱的，但我一向擅长解开谜题。”

“当你解开我的谜团时，请告诉我一声，”Harry深吸了一口气。“因为我自己都从未看懂过自己。”

 

  
***

 

7.

 

Harry坐在Tom家的客厅地板中央，手指在一块厚厚的木板上徘徊，板上覆盖着各种符文标记。它看起来像是——基本上是——巫师版的通灵板，但上面一个字母都没有。

这种木板只能使附近的灵魂在短时间内显示出来，而不能让冥界危险的鬼魂来到这个世界。Serafino曾说过，这是极其黑暗的魔法，但它能让人与周围潜伏的任何鬼魂交流。

市面上出售的通灵板只供观赏用，因为使用它是违法的。但Serafino发誓过魔法部找不到使用的痕迹。他建议Harry试试通灵板后，又强调了这一点。Serafino在这件事上的态度十分可疑，虽然他声称他只是想让Harry体验一回这种感觉，但Harry看不出他有别的企图。

按照Serafino教他的，Harry以丝毫不差的顺序抚过符文，然后用魔杖敲击木板中央。

起初，似乎什么都没有发生。但随后Harry察觉到房间的温度骤然下降。他四下张望，却什么都没看见，便缓缓站起身。

他刚站稳，就看到了Tom挂在墙上的镜子里自己的倒影。Harry并不是独身一人。

他连忙转过身，抽出魔杖。但那个站在原地的女孩毫不退缩，相反地，她朝他露出了一个忧伤的微笑，她的脸庞时明时暗。

“你对我的伤害不会比他们对我的更多了，”声音缥缈，却直达Harry内心。

“如此多的痛苦，”一个新的声音说道。Harry猛的回过身来，看到一个老人双手抱着头。“我到底做了什么，才遭受这份罪？”

“垃圾，污秽。他们是这样叫我的，”旁边传来了另一个幽灵的声音。

“他们想看见我肮脏的血，”一个满身是血的鬼魂嘶声说。“泥巴，他们说。可鄙。”

Harry不知道该看向哪里，越来越多的幽灵挤满了房间。男女老少俱全，但他们都神色悲哀，片刻后都散去，只留下只言片语。但他们的话语中都提到了痛苦与恐惧。然而，没有一个说的是“他”，而是“他们”。

Harry不是个傻瓜；他知道Tom的朋友们过来后，他们不可能只是坐着聊天、玩玩棋盘游戏、喝杯啤酒。但眼见为实又是另一码事。所有这些人都因Tom和他的事业而死。但不知何故，Harry却仍然想拯救Tom。

从某些方面来说，这使得Harry变得比Tom更糟。

通灵板开始震动，上面的符号亮了起来，忽明忽暗地闪着光。空气凝聚着厚重的魔法，黑暗的魔力渗入了Harry的皮肤，让他感觉活力焕发。尽管Harry之前用过黑魔法，但从未有过这种感觉。最接近的一次是Harry对Amycus Carrow用钻心剜骨。

魔法突然闪耀，Harry知道是Tom回来了。

“你在干什么？”Tom厉声问道。Harry回过头去看他，发现Tom被他亲眼见证死亡的那些人的灵魂包围了。

Tom似乎看不见他们，但他明显察觉到了空气中的黑魔法。他睁大了眼，眸中有红光闪过，然后饥渴地望向Harry。

Harry知道他本应对Tom大喊大叫，以谋杀和邪恶的罪行举报他。他应该给他个恶咒，然后离开去找Dumbledore帮忙。忘了他的秘密活动——像Tom这样的怪物已经无可救药。

但看见Tom沉沦在黑暗中，周身被鬼魂缠绕，Harry突然意识到他不想离开Tom。离开Tom不能阻止他杀人，只会让Tom更加失去人性。无论他是不是个杀人凶手，Tom都是他的灵魂伴侣——Harry一直想找到的灵魂伴侣，他有责任帮助他。

Tom突然出现在了Harry面前，死者的灵魂将他们两个团团围住。Tom伸出手去触碰Harry，挑起他的下巴，逼迫他直视自己的双眼。即使Tom眼中有红光，那双眼睛仍属于人类。

“停下来，”Harry深吸了一口气。他抬起手捧住了Tom的脸。“我本不该渴望你，但我却沦陷了。你不是个好人；你是邪恶的，充满了罪孽。”

Tom的唇角上扬，他低下了头，直到他和Harry只有咫尺之距。

房间里的魔法似乎又厚重了几分，它的律动让Harry感觉皮肤刺痛。

“不要抗拒，”Tom柔声呢喃，伸手搂住Harry的腰，让Harry踮起脚尖。“与我一起堕落吧。成为我的罪孽。”

然后Tom的唇覆上了Harry的。世界似乎在他周围爆炸，除了Tom外，Harry什么都感觉不到。随着Tom将Harry拉得更近，那些鬼魂似乎逐渐消逝了。他们紧紧相拥。

Harry的每一寸神经都似乎有电流通过，他从未如此清晰地感受到自己身体的存在。他感觉如此充满生机、如此温暖、如此完整。他内心深处有一种渴望、绝望，想要更多。

Tom咬了一下Harry的下唇，然后退开了。Harry闭上了双眼，将额头枕在Tom胸膛前，对方紧紧将他抱在怀中。

Harry思绪万千，心慌意乱。对与错的界限模糊难辨，但当Tom拥住他时，其他一切都不重要了。哪怕只有一次，Harry想休憩一下，忘掉这个世界。

只是片刻也好。

 

***

 

8.

 

Harry叹了口气，他把脸枕在店员柜台上，从窗户里望着对面的Tom。

整晚他都心乱如麻。Tom在那一吻后不久就离开了，说他得好好‘思考’，而Harry自那以后就思绪万千。他不知道自己的选择是否正确，或是到底有没有正确的选择。

“你相信灵魂伴侣真的存在吗？”Serafino跑腿办完事回来后，Harry这样问他。

“相信，尽管极其罕见，”Serafino回答道，他侧过头注视着Harry。“我确实相信他们的存在——但灵魂伴侣是后天创造的，而非天生如此。有些东西能将两个人以一种特殊的方式连接在一起，从而融合灵魂，让彼此的灵魂成为其中的一部分，而不是单独的个体。”

蓄意谋杀和意外的魂器很可能算是灵魂纽带。

“如果你有一个灵魂伴侣，你会怎么做呢？”Harry询问道。他偷偷地望了Tom一眼，然后继续和Serafino说。“如果你以前恨他，然后他死了，而你回到了他仍然活着的时代，你会因为他是你的灵魂伴侣而不再恨他吗？”

“那个叫Riddle的小伙子尽管邪恶，但很难让人恨他，”Serafino低声说。Harry吃惊地抬起了头。

“什么？我不是——”

“你问的问题太过具体，Harry，”Serafino打断了他的话。他被Harry逗笑了。“我自己也不是来自这个时空的。我本在1792年死去，而且熟知各个时代的人的言谈举止。因此，我能认出不属于这个时代的人。另外，你盯着Riddle的时间太长了，这可不怎么单纯。”

Harry能感到自己脸红了。他不知道自己表现得这么明显。Serafino很可能从一开始就知道了Harry的一切，所以再否认什么都没有意义。

“我能理解你的担忧，”Serafino继续说。“我们都清楚他在滥用制作魂器的能力。”

“你怎么知道的？”Harry问道，他为Serafino了解之多感到震惊。

“就像我能辨别一个人是否是狼人或媚娃一样——他身上的气息不完全属于人类，那味道非常微弱，但没有其他魔法生物身上的苦味。”Serafino停顿了一下，转过身望向远处的Tom。“如果他有魂器，又是怎么死的呢？”

“我毁了它们，”Harry安静地说。“然后我成为了死神的主人；当他试着杀我时，他的死咒反弹到他身上。但他那时不叫Tom了，而是Voldemort。他做了七个魂器，已不再是人类。他的行为举止如同一个怪物，偏执、疯狂，杀人无数。”

“是他给了你那道被诅咒的伤疤吗？”Serafino问。

Harry点点头。“他第一次试着杀我时，我还是个婴儿。我母亲牺牲了她的生命，给了我保护，他的咒语反弹到了自己身上，但他的魂器使得他苟延残喘。然而，他那时的灵魂极度虚弱，一部分灵魂在危急时附到了我身上。然而，之后他继续追杀我，在这个过程中毁了我体内的魂片。”

Serafino瞪大了眼。“一个人类魂器？我从未听说过这种事物；难怪他会是你的灵魂伴侣——你们真正意义上被绑在了一起。”

“但你难道没注意到这不是什么好事吗？”Harry说。“Tom马上就要去谋杀一个女人，再制作两个魂器，然后失踪多年，在黑魔法的泥潭中越陷越深，为了追求永生走火入魔。我知道他现在已经杀过人了，但他或多或少还是个人。我只是不知道该怎么做。”

他再次望向了Tom和Hepzibah，这两人正在愉快地聊天。

“我想拯救她，或者至少曾经是这样想的，”Harry继续说。“但我随后意识到，我真正想拯救的是Tom。我告诉过他，我尽力去发现每个人的善，但在他身上却找不到。他是个杀人犯，我不知道他是否还能够被拯救——我不知道值不值得去尝试。但与此同时，我也无法抛下他。此外，他从未伤害过我，或是用魔杖指过我；我知道我曾惹他发火过几次，但他从未对我狠心过。”

将话说出来后，他心中好受多了。无论Serafino能不能给他未来的建议，至少此刻他头脑清醒了很多。

“嗯，”Serafino慢悠悠地说，“也许你命中注定要拯救他。”

“我都不知道我是否能行！”Harry喊道。他用手抵住了额头。“要是无论我做了什么，他还是杀了Hepzibah，该怎么办？”

“那么在这之后陪着他吧，”Serafino以不容置疑的语气建议道，“你觉得Riddle心中没有善？你很可能是对的。但你是善良的，而且你是他的灵魂伴侣。也许他身上的善不是真的存在于他身上，而是在于你。你们在一起，就能重归完整。也许你在他身边，就足够拯救他了。”

只是陪在Tom身边，而不是去阻止他杀戮，听起来有点困难；但话说回来，也许这只是Harry“救世主情结”的一部分。如果从长期看来，这样能拯救更多的人，或许一些情况下的牺牲是值得的。

“你有灵魂伴侣吗？”Harry忍不住问道。“只是，呃，你似乎知道很多。”

“曾经有过，”Serafino的语气悲哀。Harry立即后悔问了这个问题。“即使在我变成吸血鬼后，她仍对我不离不弃……她试图阻止我喝光一个小孩子的血时，我误杀了她。自那以后，我再也没杀过人。”

“我很抱歉，”Harry深吸了一口气。他穿过柜台，将手放在Serafino的手臂上。

“她阻止了我变成怪物，尽管我还是逃脱不了成为杀人凶手的命运，”Serafino说，他朝Harry露出了悲伤的微笑。“我相信你的Riddle身上仍有希望。”

 

***

 

9.

 

“你要去哪儿？”Harry睁大了眼问道。Tom往身上穿着的时髦套装上披了一件长风衣。这套衣服眼熟得可怕。Harry有一种不祥的预感，他能猜到它们是从哪儿来的。

“去拜访一位朋友，”Tom言简意赅地回答。“别担心，亲爱的；不会花太久的。”

Harry担心得快疯了。这——很可能是——Harry一直害怕的一天。他突然意识到，他对此刻毫无准备。

“你一定要去吗？”Harry试着阻止他，伸出手去触碰Tom的手腕。“我还在想我们可以一起过夜。”

“这是为了工作，Harry，”Tom慢条斯理地说。“你熬不熬夜等我回来都行。”

“好吧，好吧，”Harry愤愤不平地嘀咕道。“依我看，你的有些顾客肯定对你谎报了商品的估价。实际上，他们将一件东西说得越值钱，越可能分文不值。所以小心别被骗了。”

“我很了解自己的工作，”Tom挑起了眉，反驳道。“我知道如何区分真品和赝品。一点儿都不用担心，亲爱的。”

自鸣得意的家伙。

“除此之外，”Tom接着说。“我要拜访的那位女士非常可靠，她给我看的宝物毫无疑问是真的。”

Harry愣住了，他瞪大了眼望着Tom。“她已经把宝物给你看了？”他有气无力地问道。他意识到一切都已经太迟了，恐惧袭过全身。

Tom疑惑地看了Harry一眼。“没错。现在我得先走一步……”

Harry大喊了一声，“等等！”但Tom没再看Harry一眼，就幻影移形离开了。

接下来的两个小时对Harry来说度秒如年。他数次试着通过飞路粉联系Hepzibah，但每一次都无人回应。

Harry深深地沉浸于自己的思绪中，以至于直到Tom就站在他对面时，他都没发现对方回来了。Tom满脸血迹，尤其是嘴边，但他看起来毫发无损。

“噢，Tom，”Harry深吸了一口气。“你都干了些什么？”

Tom一言不发，在Harry身旁坐下，他眼眸中的红光比以往任何时候都强烈，甚至连面颊都更凹陷了一些。

Harry站起身，走到浴室，拿了一块抹布在水龙头下浸湿。他回来后，跪在了Tom面前的地板上，用湿布擦拭Tom的脸。血污比Harry想象的还要厚，极难擦净。当Harry替他擦脸的力度太重时，Tom也毫不躲闪。而即使Harry竭尽全力，Tom的嘴唇和脸颊上仍残留有丝丝血迹。

Harry用被血染红的手指捧住了Tom的脸。Tom的目光似乎穿透了他，Harry温柔地以吻印上Tom的唇时，他仍然纹丝不动。

“你不能再做魂器了，”Harry轻声说。这沉默令人窒息，脆弱的不堪一击。“看看它们对你的影响；你觉得你的灵魂还能承受多少个呢？”

Tom的眼神暗了下来，他猛然伸手抓住Harry的衬衫，把对方拽向自己。

“我做的魂器越多，我就变得越强大。”Tom低声斥道。他用额头轻轻地抵着Harry的，如此温柔的举动与眼下的局势一点儿都不相称。

“你无法骗过死神，”Harry深吸了一口气，闭上了双眼。“难道你没有听说过三兄弟的传说吗？你可能自以为战胜了死亡，但死亡终将降临。”

Tom没有回答，他只是站起身，将Harry拉向了自己身边。

“我准备去克里特岛了，”片刻后，Tom说。“你会陪我一起吗？”

Harry想都没想，就点了点头，然后Tom紧紧握住了他的手。幻影移形比他习惯的耗时长很多，当他们抵达克里特岛乡村的某个地方时，过了一会儿天旋地转的感觉才消散。

Harry恢复过来后，环顾四周，看到身旁一侧是波光粼粼的蓝色水域，另一侧是高大崎岖的山脉。

“我们这是在哪儿？”Harry问道。他刚要转过身去面对Tom，就发现一支魔杖直指着他。“Tom？”

Tom的双眼充满了疯狂，他的魔杖尖端闪着红光。

“你是怎么知道我的一切的？”Tom质问道。“你闯入了我的生活里，知道我以前的所作所为，以及我将来的计划。你没有去举报我，但我对别人的残酷使你难过。你是某种守护神吗，还是只是精神失常了？”

“我很想说是后者，”Harry叹了一口气，耸了耸肩，承认道。但Tom想听他说实话，Harry也这么打算——只要是合情合理的情况下；他不能确定Tom会对灵魂伴侣的事有何反应。

“我来自另一个时空，”Harry说，他小心翼翼地打量着Tom，但对方毫无反应。“我来自你制作了七个魂器、失去了所有的人性和理智的那个时空。你变得偏执、精神错乱，患上了强迫症、精神失常。你对永生的追求埋下了覆灭的祸根，因为你的魂器全部被毁，而你想消灭你最大宿敌的计划事与愿违，反而杀死了你自己。对巫师来说，你死的时候还很年轻，Tom：刚过七十岁——追求永生却使你死在了大多数麻瓜都能活到的年龄。”

“而你回到过去，是为了在一切开始前阻止我。”Tom推测道，但Harry摇了摇头。

“我曾想过去找Dumbledore，”Harry坦诚道。“但我们也不能在你变成怪物前阻止你——我不希望这一次你变成那样，Tom。”

Tom啧了一声，放下了魔杖。“你真是个傻瓜，Harry。这样的感情会毁了你；它们使你抱有我能改邪归正的幻想，但我们都清楚我心中不存在善。”

“我就是你心中的善，”Harry说，他借用了Seradino的话。“我能抵消你的黑暗。”

Tom轻笑了一声，伸手握住了Harry的下巴。“你的献身精神虽愚蠢，但令人钦佩，我亲爱的。你能允许我向你展示我对你的热情吗？”

Harry虚弱地点了点头，然后Tom低下头去亲吻了Harry。他默许了Tom掌控一切，任由对方褪去他们的衣物，将自己慢慢放在岩石上。

随之而来的是亲吻、爱抚。当Tom最终进入Harry时，Harry感觉他重新与自己都不知道遗失的另一半团聚了。他几乎无法承受这种极乐，恍惚不清，迷失在热情中。

Harry属于Tom，而Tom也属于他。

 

 

***

 

10.

 

Harry第二天早晨醒来时，感觉浑身酸痛，肌肉僵硬。

他的头枕在Tom胸口，能穿过皮肤听见Tom稳定的心跳。Harry再次闭上了眼，静静地聆听着对方咚咚的心跳声。

昨天事态的发展与Harry预想的完全不同。他拯救Hepzibah的计划失败了，但Tom向Harry提出了一起周游的邀请。在过去，没有Harry的陪伴下，Tom独自环游世界，没人能阻止他更深地坠向黑暗。也许Harry命中注定的不是要拯救Hepzibah，而是通过向Tom展示他杀了她犯下的错误，从而拯救他。Hepzibah注定只是个棋子。但她对Harry来说又算什么呢？Tom才是最重要的。

还有他们的交欢——嗯，那是Harry一生中最心潮澎湃的时刻。紧张又激动人心，充满了激情、渴望与欲念。Harry从未比那一刻感到更完整过，他知道Tom也感受到了这一点。

当然，这场结合发生在谋杀和制造魂器之后，只是个微不足道的细节。但Harry始终了解Tom是个杀人犯。如果Harry能将Tom从他正迅速坠入的黑暗中拉出来，也许他过去的罪恶能得到宽恕。

又或许，Harry只是自私了一回，因为不能忍受离开Tom而拒绝承认Tom的邪恶。然而，不管出于何种理由，Harry无可自拔地爱上了Tom。他这辈子也该过得开心一回了，也该体会一次爱恋了。而如果Tom就是那个能让Harry变得完整的人，那就顺其自然吧。

旁边传来了鸟叫声，Harry坐了起来，他能感觉到Tom已经醒了。猫头鹰将一个包裹扔到他们身边，Harry能看到包装材料上潦草地写着自己的名字。

Harry伸手将它拿了过来，撕开包装，里面是一把装饰华丽的匕首，刀刃在明亮的阳光下闪耀。手柄上镶嵌着黑宝石，红色的线条交织成图案。刀旁附了一张纸条，写着：

‘好好活着，我的朋友。成为他心中的善。Serafino。’

“吸血鬼之刃？”Tom低语道，他赤裸的胸膛贴上了Harry的后背。“是用来杀死我的吗，亲爱的？”

Harry摇了摇头，Tom轻轻地将一个吻印上他的脖颈。

“你当然不会这么做，”Tom赞同道，他的呼吸就喷在Harry颈间。他伸手拿过了刀刃，把Harry的手翻了过来，用刃尖对准他的掌心。“杀了灵魂伴侣，会彻底毁掉一个人。”

“你知道了，”Harry开口了，当Tom将刀刃往下压，在Harry手心划出两条相互交叉的血痕时，他忍不住缩了一下。

“我当然知道，”Tom轻声说，“我们之间存在着一种连接，从彼此的魔法中就能感觉到；你的魔杖和我的有着相同的杖芯——来自同一只凤凰身上的羽毛——而你让我体会到了前所未有的情感。我不知道如何去爱，或者我是否能爱，但你是唯一一个我希望永远相伴的人。你的吸血鬼朋友曾告诉过我，千万不要犯和他一样的错误。这证实了我对灵魂伴侣的猜想。你应该知道的，我亲爱的，我从来都不想伤害你。”

Tom将沾着鲜血的刀刃扔到他身旁的岩石上，然后又拉起Harry的手。Tom将他们的手掌紧贴在一起，Harry掌心的伤口有些刺痛，但并不是完全不舒服。

“灵魂符文，”Tom解释道。“我们是彼此缺失的另外一半。”

Harry点点头，转过头去亲吻Tom。

这一吻很快变得越来越贪婪、热情。Harry直到感觉缺氧时才抽身。

“如果你真的相信我们是灵魂伴侣，就别再做魂器了，”Harry说，他知道这场谈话无可避免。“你有的已经足够多，我昨天说的是认真的——我不想你成为怪物。”

“那么你会为了我做魂器吗？”Tom反击道。他用手指温柔地划过Harry的伤疤。

Harry因流过全身的惬意感而颤抖，但仍然轻轻地摇了摇头。

“我不会杀人，”他回答道，目光紧锁在Tom的脸上。

“但是如果你死了，亲爱的，”Tom温柔地呢喃道，他用手指描摹着Harry嘴唇的轮廓，然后下移到他的脖颈。“我认为失去你后，我会彻底变得疯狂。”

如果这是Tom给他的承诺——只要Harry留在他身边，他就会尽量维持为数不多的理智。那么Harry也不介意他们的关系建立于不健康的基础之上。他活着就很有希望阻止Tom杀人，但他自己绝不会杀戮任何人。然而，他知道有一样东西能解决这个问题。

“我会去收集死亡圣器，”Harry说，“你可以保留你的魂器，而我将成为死神的主人。我们可以一起永生；一起周游世界。”一起做任何让Tom远离黑魔法的事。“我之前曾集齐过它们；我能够再次成功。”

Tom的唇上掠过一个冰冷的微笑，他将沾满鲜血的手伸到Harry嘴边，用血液涂抹他的嘴唇。然后倾身去吻他，将他们之间的誓约化为永恒。

 

END


End file.
